In the field of cell separation, it is common to separate cells from plasma in blood and also to separate by centrifugation various types of cells such as red cells from white cells, and the like. Centrifugation segregates cells according to their differing specific gravities. However, there is often a need to separate from a suspension cells having specific gravity only slightly different from those of other cells in the suspension. If the cells are of nearly equal specific gravity, they may not be separated by centrifugation.
For example, it may be desirable to isolate various types of leukocytes from a bone marrow concentrate or a peripheral blood cell concentrate. Or, it may be desirable to perform selective separation of tumor cells from a bone marrow concentrate, for example, hematopoietic progenitor cells. It may be desirable to selectively separate specific T-lymphocyte subset populations (helper-inducer or suppressor-cytotoxic T-lymphocytes) from a lymphocyte concentrate that is prepared using a blood cell separator.
Additionally, it may be desirable to selectively separate precursors of lymphokine activated killer (LAK) cells, tumor infiltration lymphocyte (TIL) cells, or activated killer monocytes, from lymphocyte or monocyte cell concentrates or from a tissue cell preparation.
By current techniques of the prior art, such as Sauer, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,472, magnetic separations in significant quantities of individual subsets of cells from larger populations became possible. This, in turn, opens up new vistas of research and therapeutic techniques, making use of the purified cell populations that may be obtained.
Another current practice in the field of cell separation, utilizes sheet membranes, hollow fibers, or packed beds of either beads or particles having physically adsorbed or covalently attached chemicals or biochemicals, such as antibodies. By these means certain populations of cells are selectively separated from whole blood, blood components, bone marrow, tissue digests, or other types of cellular suspensions. These devices are designed to allow continuous inflow and return of the cell mixtures. When used to process blood, these devices usually operate at the normal rates of blood flow and under conditions in which the concentration of desired cells can be very low compared with other cell types. The separation process, therefore, is often not efficient.
Immunoaffinity cell separation systems for blood and bone marrow conventionally require two separation processes: an initial cell separation to remove red blood cells and the immunoaffinity cell separation to capture or deplete a specific "target" cell population, such as a nucleated heterogeneous cell population. In the immunoaffinity separation step, a biological particle such as an animal erythrocyte, is modified by coupling to its surface a monoclonal or polyclonal antibody or other biological selected to specifically bind to an antigen or immunogenic marker on the surface of the target cell. A high density particle/target cell conjugate, such as an erythrocyte rosette, is thereby created. Because a significant incubation time is required for particle/cell bonding to occur in such systems, the cell mixture is usually centrifuged twice, once to promote binding of the particle-antibody conjugate to the target cell and a second time to separate the particle/target cell conjugate using a high density separation media so that only the high density erythrocytes and erythrocyte/target cell conjugates will sediment through the medium. Separation is thus effected with efficiencies of up to 95%.
In addition to the many steps required to effect immunoaffinity separations using these techniques, the immunoaffinity cell separator systems currently described in the literature are limited in the volume of cell preparations that can be processed, and none can be performed in a closed, continuous flow on-line procedure with a patient.
In view of these difficulties, the need exists for new and improved methods of continuously separating a specific cell population from a heterogeneous cell mixture, especially for separating from a cell mixture populations of cells that differ in specific gravity and/or sedimentation velocity only slightly from other cells in the mixture.